The present invention relates to a rotatable tool, and more specifically to a tool holder having a reversible bit assembly for providing six separate tool members.
When purchasing various rotary tools, professional tradesmen""s and do-it-yourselfers are frequently required to purchase several of a series of tool or driver configurations that have different types of driving ends, e.g. Philips (copyright), Torx (copyright) and flat head, as well as various hexangle nut driver configurations in metric and English units. The combinations of different tools for a given task may require the use of various different driving ends. Thus, the cost associated with having a complete set of tools is increased since each tool is generally sold separately. Moreover, there is a significant drawback for a user of many different tools and that the user must carry with him or her a specific tool for each task to be accomplished. For example, a user may need to bring multiple screw drivers and nut drivers to accomplish a single task. As a consequence, the user""s tool belt or tool box soon becomes cluttered with these various implements resulting in an increase in the weight of the tools the user must carry from one location to another. Likewise, boaters, motorists, bicyclists, and homeowners have a need for a single multipurpose rotary tool that can be stored conveniently and compactly for use in an emergency or otherwise.
All of these developments have created a need for a single rotary tool that has a variety of functions and serves as a multiple rotary tool. However, this need has not been easily achieved. Hence, there exists a need for a single rotary tool and kit that functions as a multipurpose tool which can be stored and organized in a convenient manner and having the approximate size of a conventional single purpose rotary tool.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the variety of problems that exist in the art and to satisfy these and other needs.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and the specific example set forth therein, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, is intended for purposes of illustration only and is not intended to limited the scope of the invention, its application or uses.